


I Get a Kick Out of You

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where all of New Directions works in professional theater, whether onstage or off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get a Kick Out of You

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't order four hundred pairs of socks, you incompetent _dickhead_ \--" Santana manages to get out before Tina wrestles the phone away from her.

"Let the costume designer handle this one," Kurt says, but pats her on the shoulder. He'd be doing the same thing if he didn't have weird ideas about directors and decorum.

Santana groans and pops another aspirin. Yeah, there's a reason that tech week's real name is hell week, but she hasn't had one this bad since her first professional gig as a stage manager, when she didn't know what the hell she was doing and covered it by terrifying everyone into submission. That's still pretty much her M.O., but now she's great at her job. Mostly. Maybe not today.

At least Crazy Hobbit (as opposed to Gay Hobbit) is off gargling salt water or whatever lead actresses do to preserve their voices. The hobbits are admittedly pretty fucking adorable, especially when they do "You're the Top," but Rachel grates on her nerves even on a good day. Which this isn't.

Santana glares at a random underling, who scurries off to fetch her some coffee. With Tina sorting out the latest costuming disaster, she's got five to watch the world's hottest choreographer lead the ensemble through dance rehearsal. Brittany Pierce has quite the reputation as an up-and-coming choreographer, but no one ever told Santana that she was a blonde with legs you could die happy looking at. Santana's made some pretty explicit statements to her roommate about what she'd like to do between those legs. That's about when Quinn kicks her shin and tells her to ask this girl out already.

Maybe when the show's over.

And that's when Brittany looks over her shoulder and _winks_ at Santana.

Okay, maybe after she's had her coffee.


End file.
